Where I Stand
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: In which Arthur tells Francis EXACTLY where their relationship stands. Past/Onesided Fr/Uk, Us/Uk with Pruss/Can on the side. Angst.


**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another one shot! This time for Hetalia. *cricket noises* Erm... Moving on! I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, and the "Not Perfect Is Good" fic is in the process, but the other two are not (meaning no new chapters are written yet). I will work on them as soon as my muse returns for them! This fic is actually a gift for Smart-chan hence why I wrote it...that & I really wanted to put it on here .**

**Ps: There's a Bleach refernce in here somewhere..cookies go to whomever gets it! *virtual cookies that is***

**So without furthur ado, lets get ot the disclaimers & such!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia or Bleach. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya & Tite Kubo respectively.**

**Thanks goes out to Snow Lady-chan who helped me when I was stuck :'D *huggles* & to my lovely beta South-Yorkshire-Nee-Chan *huggles***

**Warnings: Very slight language, adult situations and angst. Thats about it .**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/characters: Past/onesided Fr/Uk, US/UK, Prussia/Canada with hints of Gertalia *if you see it/squint I suppose*, other nations *too lazy to list them***

**ONTO THE FIC!**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a newly revised one.**

**

* * *

**

**Where I Stand**

Alfred sighed as he took his seat at the conference table. He had arrived unusually early just to see what England's expression would be (he was hoping he'd double over in shock) only to find that he wasn't hear yet. Sighing again, Alfred sat in his spot, watching the other nations hanging around the room. Italy was with Germany, talking rapidly about something or other (probably pasta) while the German merely nodded, trying his best to keep up with the Italian. Korea was running around claiming other people's breasts as 'belonging to Korea', with China in hot pursuit, trying to get the other nation to stop; Hungary and Austria were chatting; Spain was attempting to molest Lovino, who kept trying to hit the Spaniard over the head with what looked like tomatoes; Ivan was being his usual creepy self which prompted Poland to pull Liet closer to him, causing the other to blush, though Ivan soon left them alone as Belarus had immediately latched onto her brother's arm, holding it in a vice like grip, claiming that he'd become one with her. Looking at the other side of the room, he noticed Japan and Greece in a conversation, Turkey was off god knows where but entered soon after with what looked like a green and white stripped bucket hat (where he got it from Alfred had no clue); Switzerland looked ready to kill after Korea grabbed onto him and after China tried to hit said Korean over the head with his wok but had instead hit Switzerland, who then took out his rifle. Chuckling, Alfred turned back to his own thoughts but not before noticing that, along with England, France was also missing. Before he could think further on this, a voice had broken into his thoughts.

"Are you alright Al?" a soft voice spoke as Alfred turned to the man next to him, who had violet blue eyes, slightly wavy blonde hair and who was carrying a polar bear.

"Oh! I'm fine," Alfred answered back, trying to remember who this guy was. He managed to clue in just as the bear spoke with a soft "who?" causing the man to sigh.

"I'm Canada, your owner," he told the bear who replied by tilting his head slightly. Giving up on getting the bear to remember him, Matthew turned his attention back to his brother, still not convinced with the others reply.

"Are you sure? You just looked a little put out and I thought something was wrong," Matthew said in his soft voice as Alfred sighed again.

"I'm fine Mattie, I was just hoping Artie would be here," he admitted as Matthew nodded knowingly.

"I'm sure he's fine Al, he probably just got a bit delayed is all," Matthew told him as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly, trying to ensure his brother that everything was alright. Before Alfred could respond, another voice entered the conversation.

"Yo, Mattie! Why are you over there and not with the awesome me?" Prussia called out as he made his way over to them, looking slightly put out.

A small smirk formed on Matthew's face. "Sorry Gil, but I just got here and stopped to talk to my brother," he explained, trying not to laugh at the slight pout that formed on the Prussian's face.

Gilbert snorted. "So? I'm way more awesome than him! Therefore you should be with me," he replied, wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist and pulling the Canadian towards him.

"G-Gilbert!" Matthew squeaked, face turning bright red in embarrassment to which Gilbert just laughed.

"But it's true! And besides, you'll have more fun with me," Gilbert said in a low, husky tone, causing the smaller man to turn a deeper shade of red. "Now let's go have some fun shall we?"

"But the meeting," Matthew started but was immediately cut off by Gilbert.

"That's not gonna' start for a while! And besides, since I'm an 'ex-nation' and you're considered 'invisible' our presence here isn't necessary now is it?" Before Matthew could respond, he was dragged out the door by the Prussian who threw a smirk Alfred's way before disappearing himself. Alfred shook his head after the two left, knowing that he'll have to talk to the Prussian later. Putting the two from his mind, Alfred got up from his chair and moved towards the door. If Arthur wasn't going to come to him, he might as well go after the Brit; he was the hero after all.

* * *

Alfred heaved another sigh as he wandered through the hallways, checking in every room that he passed in the hope of finding Arthur but not having much luck. He had been searching for the past fifteen minutes and had yet to come across the Brit. As he was about to turn down another hallway, he heard some voices coming from a nearby room. Now curious, Alfred made his way over to the room where the voices were coming from, and as he got closer, the voices became more familiar.

"For the last time, it's **no** you bloody frog!" an angry voiced snapped as Alfred soon recognized the voice belonging to none other than Arthur Kirkland.

"But _mon cher_! What about our _l'amour_!" A second voice purred out, this one belonging to Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred, noticing the door was slightly ajar, crept closer and peered into the room and watched the scene unfold in front of him. There indeed was Arthur; standing, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, a few feet away from Francis, who was holding a rose and was trying to win him over; but by the looks of it, Francis was failing miserably.

"There was _never_ 'l'amour' Francis. Unless you count the times where you'd come running back to me after an affair with another nation," Arthur retorted coldly, now glaring at the Frenchman in front of him.

"But those meant nothing to me!" Francis replied, a slightly pleading tone now evident in his voice. "You're the only one for me _mon cher_!"

"If that was the case then why did you go running off with everyone that walked by? You had your chance and you blew it."

"Just give me another chance! I promise I will be a better lover to you!"

"Listen up and listen good Francis Bonnefoy, it's _over_! It has been for quite a few years, no decades, now. I'm fed up with you and your antics and have moved on; it's time you do the same." Arthur finished, glaring harshly at the other man whose expression turned from pleading to cool in a matter of seconds.

"I see. So that's how it is, is it? You've replaced me with _L'Amerique_," Francis replied with an icy edge to his voice causing Arthur to wince.

"...Yes. I have."

Alfred froze in his place by the door. Did Arthur just say what he thought he said?

"_Pourquoi_? What does he have that I don't already have?"

"Well for one, he doesn't hit on every single being that passes by. And while he may not be a romantic like you are; or much of a romantic at all, he has his moments and really tries, which is all I need."

"But I have all that so I'm afraid I'm still confused as to why you chose _him _over me."

"The answer is simple Francis, or have you not been listening to what I just said? The fact is, is that he's more _faithful_ than you are, and I know that he's there for me when I need him instead of running around with another lover behind my back every few years or so."

Francis paused after Arthur's answer, thinking over the situation at hand. "I see. So you're saying that, if I were to 'settle down', then perhaps I may still stand a chance?" he asked after a few minutes of silence went by.

"That's not what I'm saying at all you bloody git! I'm saying that it's over and I found someone else! Is that so hard to understand?" Arthur snapped, now furious with the Frenchman before him. What part of 'It's over' did he not understand?

Francis ignored him as he made his way to the door, pausing only when his hand reached the doorknob. "Fine, I'll let you have your way for now," Francis told him as he started to turn the knob of the door. "But be warned; I will not give up _mon cher,_ even if you're with another man." And with that Francis left the room, paying no mind to the American as he scrambled to get out of the Frenchman's way, still in shock over the conversation he just heard. So Arthur and Francis had been in some sort of relationship, and Arthur broke up with Francis for him? Alfred was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the Brit make his way over.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur's surprised voice spoke as Alfred jumped.

"Artie! Um I was, um," Alfred replied, trying to think of a good excuse when a knowing look crossed the other man's face.

"You heard didn't you." This was more of a statement than a question.

Alfred looked down and nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for you, and when I heard your voice," Arthur cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"Enough. You don't need to explain," Arthur replied, looking at his former colony and now potential lover. Of course Arthur kept in mind that this may only be one sided, but he still hoped the other would return his feelings.

An awkward silence fell between the two, neither knowing what to say or do. It was after a few minutes that Arthur decided to break the silence.

"So, you now know," Arthur said, feeling his face heat up a bit as Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, though I wanna' know why me of all people. Surly Francis is more suited than me." Alfred said, even though he knew the answer but not fully grasping it yet.

Arthur sighed. "Weren't you listening? I already explained why and I'd rather not repeat myself," he said in a firm tone, now looking his former charge in the eyes.

"So you really mean it?" Alfred asked, still not fully believing what was now happening to him.

Arthur nodded, feeling the flush on his face increase as he felt a hand on his chin followed by a pair of lips softly brushed against his own before pulling away. Alfred was now in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you," was all he said before pulling Arthur in for another kiss, this one longer and a bit deeper as before. After a few minutes, Alfred pulled away again, now smiling at the Brit before him, still unable to believe all that had happened. They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Arthur spoke up, yet again breaking the silence.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, looking at Alfred hesitatingly and wondering where to go from here.

Alfred then grinned. "Well Artie; we could either go back and wait for about several hours for the meeting to begin," Arthur rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, "or we could go in here and have some fun. After all, if Mattie and Gilbert can skip meetings for closet make out sessions, then why can't we?" Before Arthur could protest, Alfred dragged him into the room and onto the couch, straddling his thighs and effectively pinning Arthur underneath him.

"Now let's get this started," he said in a low husky tone as he leant in and kissed the Brit, cutting off any and all protests. Though to be honest, Arthur never had any to begin with.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****A/N: And there's the end! Like it? Hate it? Have any tips for improvement, just R & R. Thank you for reading! *bows***

**Some Translations!**

**Pourquoi - Why?**

**Mon cher- my precious or some other term of endearment**

**L'amour - love**

**...I think thats it...**


End file.
